


За портьерой

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: АУ, где Ньют заканчивает таки Хогвартс и Теса его с этим поздравляет...





	За портьерой

Ньюту было жарко. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно отпивая из бокала чуть кисловатое вино, и больше всего хотел оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда. Выпускной бал еще даже не перевалил через середину, но все официальные речи были произнесены, не менее официальный вальс станцован, пир закончился — вроде бы больше незачем здесь оставаться. Ньют решительно вздохнул и пошел к выходу. Во дворе Хогвартса тоже гуляли и праздновали, но там хотя бы не было так душно.

Тонкая сильная рука схватила его за запястье. Ньют ойкнул и обернулся, едва не выронив бокал.

— Теса? Ты же вроде бы общалась с преподавателями! — он оглядел сестру. Облегающее платье, открытые плечи, юбка с разрезом до бедра… Ньют смутился. Обычно она одевалась куда скромнее, он даже не представлял, что у нее есть такие платья! Все-таки аврору приличествует совсем другой стиль.

— Я уже поговорила, — Теса дурашливо улыбнулась и потрепала брата по плечу. — Ты уже рвешься к своим тварям?

— Ну… — Ньют вздохнул. Что тут еще ответишь? — Скучно. Очень много людей.

— Пошли спрячемся? — Теса рассмеялась, и Ньют предположил, что она несколько нетрезва. Видимо, суровая и неприступная сестра решила хоть раз отпустить вожжи и расслабиться.

Руки у нее были сильными, очень сильными для женщины, и она легко тащила его за собой через весь зал с легкостью гиппогрифа. Ньют, смирившись, следовал за ней, гадая, что ей могло прийти в голову.

Мама говорила, что Теса — тихий омут, и ее строгость только маска. И раз в три-четыре года она выкидывала какой-нибудь фортель, после которого Ньют думал, что его увлечение тварям невинно и совершенно безопасно для всех. Взять хоть недавний угон магловского паровоза! Конечно, она как-то в отчете объяснила, зачем она это сделала, и даже операция прошла успешно, но Ньюту казалось, что это было сделано просто так, без плана и даже намека на смысл. Сама Теса утверждала, что неожиданные решения самые эффективные, и если мистер Трэверс не будет ей мешать, то работать она сможет гораздо лучше.

Они нырнули за тяжелую портьеру, которой укрывали стену за столом преподавателей. Портьера прикрывала слегка потрескавшуюся стену с несколькими дверями, сейчас запертыми — Теса быстро проверила каждую.

— А что мы здесь будем делать? — чувствуя себя очень глупо, уточнил Ньют. Ему снова стало неуютно.

Теса сверкнула глазами и слегка одернула юбку.

— Мы будем нарушать приличия, — и она крепко обняла брата, быстро целуя его в губы.

— Что?! Т-ты что?! — Ньют замотал головой и выронил все-таки бокал.

— Нарушать приличия. Делать то, что нельзя, — Теса шагнула вперед, наступив изящной туфелькой прямо в стеклянное крошево.

— Но… — Ньют растерянно кашлянул. — Мы же брат и сестра, мы не можем…

— Почему? Ты лучше меня знаешь, что это естественно. Разве твои твари так не делают?

— Делают, но…

— Иди сюда, — Теса снова обняла его. — В происходящем нет ничего предосудительного.

Ньют оглядел сестру с ног до головы. Разрез, декольте, плечи, яркие злые глаза… злые?

— Тебя кто-то обидел? А, нет, не отвечай. Ты хочешь отомстить? Кому?

— Хогвартсу. И всем, кто заставляет быть правильным. Ты со мной? — Теса протянула руку. Ньют сжал ее пальцы в своей ладони.

— С тобой.

***

Они целовались долго, вдумчиво, нежно. Ньют неловко шарил ладонями по талии сестры, изредка робко рискуя спуститься ниже. Теса не протестовала и даже решительно перехватила брата за руку, направляя и указывая. Юбка слегка задралась, когда он послушно погладил ее по бедру через разрез и нащупал ягодицы, не скрытые бельем.

— Теса… — охнул Ньют. — Ты.?

— Трансфигурация, — она легкомысленно пожала плечами и потерлась коленом о бедро брата.

Ньют стиснул зубы. Ему это все слишком преступно нравилось. И решительность сестры, и гул голосов за портьерой, и уверенные поцелуи. Он хотел ее, это было очевидно. Почему он никогда не думал о своей сестре — так? Они, конечно, нечасто виделись, да и сложно думать о строгом подтянутом авроре что-то предосуд… оххх…

Теса решительно отстегнула подтяжки на его брюках и задрала рубашку почти до ребер, крепко обнимая одной рукой за талию, а второй расстегивая пуговицы на брюках. Ньют замер, как испуганная лечурка, которая пытается притвориться веткой. Она же сейчас нащупает…

— Что случилось? — Теса погладила член и отодвинулась. — Я слишком давлю на тебя?

— Да… Я сейчас, — Ньют выдохнул и уже без колебаний вытащил заколку из волос сестры, повертел в руках и сунул в карман.

Теса наблюдала за ним с интересом, позволив спустить платье с плеч так, чтобы оно слегка сползло с груди, уже едва прикрывая соски, прижать себя к стене, подхватить и закинуть ногу на талию. И откуда Ньют этому всему научился? Наверняка вычитал где-то. Но забавно и хорошо.

Теперь Ньют потянулся к ней сам, неумело, но старательно целуя. Теса мягко погладила рыжеватые волосы, отвечая осторожно, чтобы снова не спугнуть. Пусть он действует сам, а она поможет.

— Помоги мне, ну… — Ньют взял сестру за запястье и потянул руку вниз, укладывая ладонью на пах в точности таким же жестом, как раньше Теса клала его ладонь себе на бедро. Теса кивнула и быстро расстегнула уже пуговицы, заодно приспуская брюки. Без подтяжек они и так сидели достаточно свободно.

Ньют охнул и нервно облизнул губы, когда тонкие пальцы прошлись по члену. Совсем рядом кто-то громко кого-то позвал, раздался грохот. Теса прислушалась и покачала головой.

— Это не к нам. Придвинься, — она встала поудобнее и стала аккуратно направлять член. — Вот так… Да, хорошо… Хорошо…

За портьерой снова что-то происходило, но Ньюта это уже не очень волновало. Он крепко сжимал талию сестры и судорожно целовал-покусывал ее шею, плечи, росчерки ключиц. Ей ведь нравится?

— Ньют… давай… — выдохнула Теса, нетерпеливо царапнув спину брата короткими, но почему-то острыми ногтями. — Не бойся…

Он двигался быстро, сильно, закусывая слишком шумные вздохи костяшками пальцев. Теса все крепче обнимала его, бормоча что-то бессмысленное и ободряющее. Платье едва держалось на быстро вздымающейся груди, на шее краснели следы поцелуев.

— Ньют… — она запрокинула голову и прогнулась в спине, прижавшись плотнее. Ньют чувствовал, как его член волнами сжимают мышцы.

Ей нравилось. Это точно. Ньют снова закусил костяшку, двигаясь мелко и очень быстро. Он трахает свою сестру. Трахает. Сестру. Здесь. Оххх…

Он кончил, с силой вжавшись в податливое сейчас тело Тесы, а она все еще гладила его по спине, ерошила волосы на затылке, нежно покусывала ухо. Сейчас она была ближе к нему, чем все прошлые годы.

— Теса… — выдохнул Ньют и отстранился. — Я… Нет, не так… в общем…

Теса закатила глаза и встала ровно, деловито поправляя платье.

— Я сейчас пойду, выходить отсюда вместе на все-таки не стоит. Отдай заколку.

Ньют наблюдал за тем, как она приводит в порядок прическу. Теса опять превращается в сурового аврора и ветерана войны…

Но он-то знает!


End file.
